Winter
by LadyWitchita
Summary: Creative title is SO creative. You meet Jack Frost, and lots of "interesting" things happen whenever he's around. His antics don't bother you. In fact, you think you're starting to fall in looove. Does Jack even feel the same way? Jack FrostxReader (rating may change)


**I CANNOT SLEEP. AND WHAT BETTER THING TO DO WHEN YOU CAN'T SLEEP AND YOU'RE SEXUALLY FRUS- **

**WRITE A STORY! AH YES. WELL, ENJOY.**

**Oh, and (l/h/c) = length/hair colour. Pretty simple… and (f/n, l/n)= first name, last name**

* * *

It was finally Christmas. You have been waiting literally ALL year for your favourite holiday to come around. You actually could care less about how many presents you got. You were more interested in giving than receiving. Comfy and warm in your bed, you snuggled the covers closer to you, waiting for the next day to come quickly, since school was out already for Christmas break, you just couldn't wait to play in the snow. You loved the snow, ever since you were little; your mother would tell you stories of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and even your favorite, Jack Frost. Letting your dreams take the most of you, your eyes slowly closed and you fell into a quiet slumber.

The sun rose brightly hitting your face with its warm rays through your window, and you knew it was time to get up. You didn't exactly "jump" out of bed, since morning wasn't your thing… You hobbled. Showered, then dressed, you walked to your mirror. Your soft (l/h/c) hair was shining. You brushed out the rest of the tangles and walked downstairs. Before walking out, you noticed a note, from mother of course… "Great, she's out again. Honestly, when are we ever going to play in the snow together again? Ha." You chuckled lightly. You didn't really care that your mother was gone, you just wanted someone to play with, considering almost every single one of your friends were busy this Christmas… but you digress.

Opening your door, a rush of cold air hits your face, taking a deep breath in, you whispered, "Jack Frost has really outdone himself this time." A small smile crept on your face. Stepping outside, you took a gander to enjoy the scenery, so beautiful, the fresh snow on green pine trees, and the mountains, poking out just behind the tall trees, so far away, but still so beautiful. The crunching of the snow beneath your feet was a sound so satisfying you wouldn't trade it for anything else. After taking in so much, you walk to the lake you always walk to during the winter.

Finding a nice, flat rock, you plop down and sigh with content. You closed your eyes and just sat. Speaking aloud, you wondered "I wonder what Jack Frost looks like… I mean, if he's been around ever since I was little, he must be pretty old…"

"Not really, I think I look pretty good." A voice made you jump off of the rock, and turn around.

"Wh-who, how, what?" You were backing up, tripping over a rock hidden in the snow, falling on your behind, the mysterious figure laughed.

"Not very well balanced are you?" He laughed.

You rolled your eyes. "Actually, I am VERY well balanced thank you!" You stood up, brushing the snow off your coat. You started walking past the boy.

"Um, hey wait!" The boy followed behind you, catching up, he walked at your pace.

"Yes stranger? May I ask your name? You're following me, and I'm not afraid to pick up the nearest stick and hit you with it." You smiled. You studied the boy, quite cute you noticed. Odd hair colour and no shoes, _how interesting _you thought, and his pants were frayed at the edges.

"Well, you know… the one who really outdid himself this year," he brushed his sweater for appearance, pursing his lips. "The Spirit of Winter, the one who makes you cold, I, am the one and only Jack Frost."

You stopped walking. You laughed, really loud. "Ha! Yeah, okay, I'll give it to you, your hair and outfit are REALLY convincing, but thanks for playing a prank on me Mister "Jack Frost", you don't gotta make fun of my believing in Jack Frost… thanks for the laugh though." You turned and started walking again. Jack Frost stopped you.

"Don't believe me? Well, you can see me, so you must believe in me. But here's some proof." He raised his staff and dumped snow on you.

You gasped and snow filled your mouth. You brushed it off violently. You smiled big. "You're really Jack Frost?"

"Indeed my good madam! Pleasure to meet you!" Jack struck a hand gesture. "And your name I may ask?"

You smiled. "My name is (f/n). (f/n) (l/n). The pleasure is truly all mine Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Mhm, indeed. So, can we go back to your place?"

You were shocked. "What? Are you serious?"

Jack laughed. "Hey, it's not like your mother is home or anything. I saw her leave today. Not… that I was watching or anything." Jack crossed his arms and looked away.

You giggled. "Yeah, okay creep. Whatever… Spirit of Winter… this feels more like kinky fuckery to me. Watching me in my house… Pervert…" You mumbled your last sentence and agreed. Jack jumped happily with joy as you flew home. Because Jack said walking was taking too long, so he grabbed your wrist and unwillingly flew into the skies holding onto you until you reached your house.

* * *

**HAI GAIS. WOW, I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR QUITE A WHILE. ANYWAY. I FFFFFF- I LOOOOVED ROTG. I SAW IT ON OPENING DAY. Annnnnd I've been meaning to write a fic, but I've just been lazy. So there. My excuse.**

**I'm going to continue this. I don't know if the rating will change. It most likely will.**

**Yay for sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, dadadada, anyway, I'll upload whenever I can. Since I don't have a life, it might be sooner than you think. Have a good day. **


End file.
